Reunion: A Rebelshipping tale
by Antares101
Summary: A Rebelshipping (Touya and Bianca) fanfiction, so if you are offended by such material, please turn back now. Taking place before and after the events of the game, this is meant to explore their relationship. Enjoy!


Before the start of the journey

Touya sat upon a rock by the waterside. Staring off into the distance he wondered about the vastness of the world. In just three days he and his best friends would soon take their first step out and into the world. It was just a matter of time. His parents had already provided him with the supplies he needed.

"Touya!"

He whipped around to see a girl with blond hair and a bubbly smile on her face heading towards him. As if on cue, he could feel a pounding in his chest. Hormones, he thought to himself. Trying to recompose himself he found himself grinning back at her. When she reached him she plopped herself down next to him, watching the waves roll in.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She said to him. "Can you believe that in just a few days we'll be all independent and on the road?"

Touya nodded back. "It's strange in a way. Remember the stories we used to hear about the champions elsewhere? I've always wanted to be like them."

"And you will. I have no doubts that you'll do great out there." Bianca said, and then sighed. "I just want to be good at something. I worry about my dad's reaction to me going off on my own."

The two fell silent. It was no secret that Bianca's father was overbearing, although he meant well. Changing the topic briefly, Touya turned to her. "So where's Cheren? I thought you were spending the day with him?"

He noticed her go red. When she managed a response, she stuttered. "Well, the day is over right? Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you." She gazed back out to the sea. "It's too bad we can't keep doing this forever."

Touya pondered at the thought. While they were all friends, he was beginning to feel the pangs of rivalry from Cheren and from Touko. She had gone off on another of her wild escapades in the tall grass. Cheren, according to Bianca was busy preparing himself at home. "Bianca…"

"Touya?"

"When the time comes, let's do this again. I haven't even left yet and already I think I'm going to miss you." He said as he lowered his head.

That was back then. Touya remembered it all so perfectly. It had been over a year since that day and he was now the champion of the Unova region. Fame really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Everyone was looking to challenge him, as if he were some mountain to be scaled. Team Plasma was gone, and if Touko wasn't joking around, both Cheren and N were now pursuing her. The thought of her being with either of them seemed hilarious to him.

"Emboar?"

His companion looked at him with a curious expression. Having raised it from a Tepig, it knew that there was something on Touya's mind. The bond was strong, but the Pokémon lacked the ability to speak with him directly.

"Don't worry about it buddy." Touya said in response. He had taken to letting Emboar out of the pokeball shortly after his victory against N, having picked up the habit from the Johto Champion. "I just miss her is all. I mean I just spoke to her on the phone a few days ago and I still miss her."

"Boar…" it grunted. Touya heaved a sigh, lifted his pack and allowed the fiery hog to take the lead. Halfway to Nimbasa city in the desert, it was like reliving the time when he first had to cross through the sand.

And then he saw it. He knew right away it wasn't a resident Pokémon of the desert. He and Emboar ran towards it, a Pokémon buried in the sand. A musharna lay there unconscious.

Swearing to himself, he ordered the Emboar to pick it up. The Musharna had a Black ribbon tied to it, which meant.

Bianca…

He found her a few feet away unconscious in the sand. As terrified as he was, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that there were no wounds that he could see. He picked her up and took off for Nimbasa, Emboar following up behind him with the Musharna over its head.

It was just as they were entering the city gate was when she came to. Blinking, she was simultaneously happy and embarrassed to be near Touya. Blushing she looked up at him, and then realized she was being carried.

"Bianca!" He said as he continued to carry her. "Glad you're awake, I was honestly starting to worry about you!"

As good as he was, Touya was bad at masking his emotions. Like Bianca, he wore an expression of relief. "Tell me, what happened to you out there?"

After she struggled, he set her down and she put the Musharna back in its pokeball, with Touya doing the same for his Emboar. "Well I was walking to Nimbasa to go visit Elesa when a small mob of Sandiles came out of nowhere. Musharna was overpowered and the next thing I know, I'm lying face down in the sand. She gestured to her bag, where it bore a number of scars. "Evidently, keeping food in my bag probably wasn't the smartest choice."

"You big silly, you…" Touya said and then suddenly paused. Bianca noticed him staring at her with a small dribble of blood descending from his nose. It became apparent soon after that her dress had been torn in several places, and she quickly changed after shoving him off to the side.

The two were silent as they entered Nimbasa. After healing their teams at the Pokémon centre, Touya finally got up.

"Well, as long as were here, why don't we go check out the park?" He said quietly. "I still remember how you and I were just relaxing back in Nuvema last year and I have to say, I missed being able to do that on my travels."

They walked out and headed for the gate. Touya had long felt that need to tell Bianca how he was feeling, but every time he'd either choke or she'd have to cancel on account of her working with the Professor. Poor timing all around. Bianca smiled at the thought. "It's funny you should say that. I was thinking of the exact same thing."

The rides lit up the night sky as they entered the park. Bianca let out a whistle at the sight. "I forgot how big this place was!"

It was on the Ferris wheel when Touya let it slip. Just as they were nearing the top, he opened his mouth, and having to force it out without choking, "There's something I have to tell you."

Bianca perked up at hearing that sentence.

"Its just that you've been my best friend since we were kids, and to tell you the truth, I love you. I always have. It's just that I've only now had the guts to get up and say it to you." He said. "I was afraid that I'd lose you if I told you, and you meant so much to me that I was afraid. Simply put…"

Both fell silent afterwards as the Ferris wheel came to a stop at the bottom. Then she ran. Touya quickly followed after her, where she came to a stop at the small park to the south of the rides. The water reflected under the moonlight, and suddenly he was reminded of those times when they were younger. She kneeled by the railing and even though it was somewhat dark, he could swear he saw a tear fall from her face.

"You." She began. Touya didn't say anything but knelt next to her. Not a second later he found himself forced to the ground. The kiss came so suddenly that it took him a bit to realize what happened. After being on the ground for what seemed liked an eternity (It was later revealed to be only thirty seconds), they got up. Bianca had stopped crying, and after looking each other in the eyes, they burst into laughter.

"That was definitely not the reaction I was expecting!" Touya said through his laugh. He pulled Bianca close. "Although I'll admit that I hoped it would be like that."

"What took you so long dummy?" she said. That sweet smile of hers seemed brighter than the lights all around them. "I've been waiting for ages for you to say that. You picked a good time though!"

She nuzzled into his chest as the two sat on the grass by the water. After a combination of just cuddling and making out they got up and walked out of the park.

"Come on," She said as she took his hand. "I know a place we can stay for the night!"


End file.
